The Right Questions Guide
' The Right Questions: Writing a great guild application ' When seeking new members to join your guild, a great application is a key tool to help you find potential new members who will fit into your guild's culture and become wonderful contributing members to your group. Conversely, a poor application will, at the least, do no good whatsoever in helping you weed the good from the bad, and at worse, cause good applicants to turn away at your door. This guide seeks to help you find the right questions to ask to get the answers and applicants that are right for your guild. Planning your application Choosing a Medium There are 5 common ways you can present your application to the world: Forum Post This is by far the most common type of guild application. Typically it requires the applicant to gain access to post on your guild's public forum, open an application post that you have created, and copy and paste the application form into a new post, where they then complete the application. This type of application is generally the easiest to create, and does not impose any limits on the applicant (they can be as succinct or verbose as they want). However, it does place a burden of work on the applicant, as they have to be technically savvy enough to copy and paste it (which isn't necessarily a bad thing), and often has the unfortunate side effect of not retaining all of the formatting that you took hours carefully tweaking to make your application look pretty. Online Form Most guild web site service providers offer some form of guild application builder. These can range from a simple list of up to ten questions with text boxes provided for answers, to complex forms with combo boxes, check boxes, memo fields and more. This option will likely be the most work up front, and may be limited by your website service provider. However, it tends to be more professional looking, and you can also generally insure a completely filled in application since you can enforce required fields through the form. Free-Form (essay) Some guilds prefer to forego choosing application questions altogether in favor of a free-form application. This type of application is a blank slate that is filled by the applicant themselves. They choose what they want to share with you, and how much. It provides the guild with insight into the person behind the character. Thanks to the Armory, and other 3rd party WoW related tools, you can get all the basics you need to know about the character from their character and server name. Guild history, reputations, gear, spec choices, and more can easily be gleaned without making the applicant go over all of it on the application. Interview Never underestimate the power of an interview. Interviews may be conducted through whispers, party chat, voice chat/Ventrillo or even face to face in /say. You may forego the written application and simply ask the application questions in the interview, or use the application as a screening process that leads to the interview. One Interview tactic that I like particularly for potential server transfers is to invite the applicant to sit in Ventrillo while we conduct a raid, and then perform the interview after the raid is ended. This has the benefit of letting the applicant 'see' what our guild culture is like, and we both have smart questions to ask each other when it comes time for the interview. The only real disadvantage of an interview is that there is no written backup of the conversation. I cannot count the number of times I have gone back to an application to recall some nuance that the guildmate told us before they joined, or to check on the new applicant with the familiar name to see if they have applied (and been denied) in the past. Trial Membership The most informal application type is the trial membership. With a trial membership, the guild invites any player who expresses an interest, and evaluates them over a set period of time. At the end of this period, the recruit is either promoted to a guild member level, or let go. As a stand-alone application process, this is potentially dangerous to your guild, due to the prolifity of bank ninjas and other e-miscreants. I recommend that if you do choose this method that you create a restricted rank for recruits with extremely limited access to guild resources. When combined with a written application and/or an interview, a trial membership becomes a much more formal option. In fact, many top raiding guilds with limited raiding spots available will use this method to try out several promising candidates to see how well they fit in with the rest of the raiding group. To Show or Not to Show If you are using any form of web-based application, there is generally an option to provide the application answers in a forum post. The question then becomes, who should be able to see the application? There are pros and cons to each choice, but ultimately it is a matter of preference for your guild. Officers Only Only allow officers to view and comment on apps. Allows a more open conversation between officers without fear of a future guildmate seeing a negative comment about themselves. However, you may miss out on valuable feedback from the other members of the guild, and any further communication with the applicant must be conducted in game or via email. Guild Only Only allow guild members to view and comment on applications. This option is nice because it allows the whole guild to have a say in who joins or does not join. This can help weed out a number of bad apples simply by benefitting from the experiences of the whole guild. The applicant is unable to view comments unless they become a guild member, so any further communication with the applicant must be conducted in game or via email. Members Only Only allow website members to view and comment on applications. This is a semi public option since it allows any future or past applicants to view and comment on applications, in addition to guild members. However, this option does have the benefit of allowing an open conversation with the applicant. Public Anyone with a website browser may view applications. This option does allow the applicant to converse openly with the guild/class leaders/guild leader; however it has been my experience that some applicants are a little less open with their answers on the application when it is public because they are aware that everyone in their current or former guild can easily view anything they say. On the other hand, some guilds have found that open applications help prevent applicants from lying on their apps, as the entire server can see the app and call them on it. Choosing your Questions Unless your goal is to fill your guild with only the most verbose players on your server, do not use every single sample question listed below - these are simply examples culled from real guild applications to provide you with ideas for your own application. In fact, I recommend you limit your application to between 10 and 20 questions. As in all things, try to apply the KISS rule: Keep It Simple Stupid. The Introduction < Ascension - Thrall> is a casual guild looking for more members to join us for our soon to be heroic eternal palace raid group. We raid Tuesday and Thursday every week from 8 pm to 11 pm. We expect guildies to stay until we are done. No, leave after we wipe one or two times this would not be for you. We also do contests for mounts, bags, and battle pets. GM does a lotto contest every other week also. GM also just started a fun PVP night going to be every Wednesday. If we are not doing anything then we are helping guildies run keys, that is why I made the guild is to help people. Who you are: A little about me I started playing in Lich King, my husband got me started playing. I am a woman I have had made other guilds but I think this is about the best ones I started up we been up for like about 2 months before that I was just using this as a guild bank. I am wanting to find people that are fun to play with and are casual like me. Also, like to help others as well as I do I have made gear for a couple of my guildies just so they can get into heroic dungeons when they get to 120. If you have more questions let me know, glad to answer them. You want to find like-minded people, so be sure to be truthful about who you are. If you say you are hardcore, but you are really just a buncha guys who like to make yo momma jokes and incidentally happen to be in a raid group at the same time, you are going to be getting the wrong kind of applicants from your 'hardcore' application. What You are looking for I am looking for nondrama people that like the game as much as I do and like to do things as a guild. What You Expect * for the Eternal Palace raid, you must be 400+ * you need to be ready for raid 10 minutes before time to start so we can start. * be enchanted, gemmed and ready to go, and know your toon. * have your own food, potions, and flasks just in case none are handed out. * for guild no asking for gold, no drama, treat others as you are treated. What you have to offer * high guild repairs * guild bank access * discord * tabard * website * friendly, and helpful guildies * GM is friendly and helpful * extremely active guild * High-level crafters to help guildies The Application About the Applicant Your Character * What is your Character Name / Level / Class / Realm? * Please provide your Armory link. * Is this your main character? If not, do you intend to give this character much play time? * Are you the original account owner? * Does anyone else have access to your character(s) ? IRL * What is your age in real life? (15 or younger) (16 to 18) (19 to 21) (22 to 35) (Over 35) * What interests do you have / activities do you like to do outside of WoW? * What time zone are you in? (server time is xxx) * Are you offended by mature language or off-color jokes? * Are you a team player, willing to do what needs to be done? Schedule * Are you punctual? * What is your average hours played per week? * What are your general play times? Is there anything that would affect your availability? * Do you have any upcoming schedule conflicts: Work/Class schedule, Baby due in 3 months, serving in army etc.? * Is there any obligation that would cause you to need to leave early and/or be consistently late for raids? Connection/Hardware * What sort of internet connection do you have, and how stable is it? * Do you have problems with lag, low ping, or random disconnects? * Do you have any computer issues that affect your ability to play? * Give us a detailed description of your computer's specifications - CPU/RAM/GraphicsCard/Monitor, etc. * Do you have Ventrilo installed? Do you own a mic? Can you talk without horrible feedback? And will you talk if communication is necessary? History The history can tell you a lot about the applicant, not just what guilds they have been in, but what kinds of problems they have had in the past - my general rule of thumb is if the applicant lists the same reason for leaving past guilds more than once, do not accept, because they will be listing that same reason for our guild when they leave us. * What is your previous guild history, and why did you leave those guilds? * May we contact your prior guild(s) as reference? * Would this guild be willing to re-invite you after you left, did you leave on good terms or did you burn a bridge? * What about those guilds failed to meet your needs? * What is the approximate length of time you've been playing WoW? * What is your previous gaming experience, if any? * What other classes have you played, and to approximately what level? * What are your goals in WoW? Have you reached them? * Have you previously grouped with anyone in our guild now who can personally vouch for you? Raiding/Instances Spec * What is your spec and why did you choose this particular build? * Have you made any unusual choices in your talents outside the standard 'cookie cutter' and if so, why? * Are you dual specced, and if so, what is your secondary spec? * Explain the purpose for your secondary spec (ex. PVP, Arena, Changing roles in raid to heal/dps/tank, soloing/questing) * Would you re-spec for the raid? * Do you have a full set of gear for your secondary spec? * What other builds have you played with? Why did you switch out of them? * What do you think the strengths and weaknesses of your class are? * What do you feel should/could be changed to improve your class/spec? * Identify what role you played in past raids, either as a leader or raider and whether or not you were part of a group progressing though it or tagging along with group that had it on farm. * What makes you enjoy your class and role in a raid? Gear * How do you prioritize your gear choices (hit/agi/dmg/etc)? * Please explain any problems with your current gear (missing or incorrect gems/enchants, incorrectly itemized gear, etc) * Do you use consumables in raids, and if you do, which? * All members are expected to pay for their own repairs and make/buy their own consumables. Is this something you can manage while learning a new instance? * What resist gear sets do you have? Are you willing to farm the mats for your own resist gear? Experience * Why do you want to raid? * Please list your previous raiding experience, if any. Please note if you raided the dungeons when they were relevant or if you did them later 'just for the achievement'. * What are your raiding goals? (why do you want to raid?) * What's your favorite raiding encounter? * What's the best wipe you've ever caused? * How do you typically prepare for bosses you haven't encountered before? * What is your play style? (This may be your shot/spell/heal/special rotation.) * Can you handle constructive criticism? Movement * Do you strafe, and in what situations would you strafe? * Do you turn with your mouse or keyboard? * Are you a clicker? Professions * What professions do you have, and what level are they? * What rare patterns/recipes/plans do you have for your professions that may be helpful to the guild? * Why did you pick these professions? * What level are your secondary professions? (First Aid, Fishing, Cooking) Getting to Know you Sometimes frivolous questions can help you get inside the applicant's head and provide a common ground on which your guild members and the applicant can connect. Asking a question that references something obscure that can be found on the Internet shows they have the initiative to use outside resources (search engine) to find out something they don't know. If they didn't need to look up that obscure thing, well, you just found your guild's Lore Nerd. Grats! * Who is your Favorite Super Hero or Villain? * Favorite Movie Quote, Go! * Ninjas or Pirates? * How addicted to WoW are you / What would you give up to play? * List any WoW related site you regularly visit that is relevant to your WoW playing experience. * Indulge us with your greatest accomplishment in WoW or RL that you can think of. * List 10 adverbs or adjectives describing you. * Where in WoW is Supervisor Fizsprocket? The Why * How did you find our guild? * What do you bring to the table? (How can you contribute to help improve our guild?) * What are you looking for in a guild? * Why do you want to join our guild? Agreement Rules no asking for gold, not drama, respect others as you want to be treated. * Have you read the rules? If not, do you promise to blindly follow authority no matter how ridiculous the demands are? * What reaction are you expecting from the guild in response to your applying? * Which characters can we contact you on in game when reviewing your application? * What is a good time for an officer to contact you? * How accurate do you feel this application template was in identifying your ability as a raider/RPer/etc.? * Do you have any final questions or comments that you wish the council to consider? Disclaimers Any special circumstances that your guild applies to new applicants should be spelled out here. If your guild brings new recruits in as trial members on a temporary contract, be sure to list that. If you only review applications when two moons are showing over Nagrand, let them know that too. Example Applications This is a very nice, very detailed raiding guild application: Ad Infinitum Here is a nice example of an online form application: Nerubian Hunters Guild This is a nice example of a free-form application: Sleeper Cartel This is a blog article that not only lists application questions, but goes on to interpret what you can learn of the applicant from the answers given: Anatomy of a Guild App Credits *Stick Finger Ninja *Tankspot *Jiyambi's Guide to a Successful Guild *Anatomy of a Guild App *Eternal Legacy *Ascension *Summit *CoA - Most Amusing Guild Applications *Should Guild Applications for new guilds be on the Public forums *Chronicles *Saviors of Sanctuary *Ad Infinitum *Easiest way to recruit smart players? (nice questions, Anathema!) *Sleeper Cartel *The Knights Who Say Ni Postscript While this guide is specifically about creating an application form for your guild, the natural progression of that topic is how to properly fill out said application to get accepted into the guild you want to join. There are enough things to say about that topic to warrant a full-fledged guide of its own, and luckily for me, several have already been written. Please take the time to read these great guides about getting into your desired guild: * Chick GM This blog article goes through Chick GM's own guild application and explains what kinds of answers she is looking for, and more, what kinds of answers will put up red flags and result in a likely denial of the applicant. * TankSpot This guide by Ciderhelm walks you through the entire process of getting into a good guild, from the research to the preparation of your character, to the application itself. Contributors *Written by Lightpelt of Eternal Legacy - Blackwater Raiders Server Original Post: Guild Relations Forum Category:Recruitment